


My penpal/fiance is a sadist?

by Dannychu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Kagura is the princess of small country that is very poor. In order to help protect her home from potential invading countries, she is engaged to the prince of a large neighbouring one. However, she is only allowed to meet him once she turns eighteen hence they are only allowed to court through letters.P.S. Kagura is 17 in this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this fanfic for my friend's birthday because she loves OkiKagu but I hope you enjoy this as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing a Okikagu fic people! It's a traditional one but don't ask me which period because I'm not sure myself :p
> 
> This is part 1!

Rakuyo, a small country that was home to many. It was a blessed with fertile land and healthy animals that kept the people in it well fed for many previous years. A few of these such people were the Yato clan, the protectors of the land. They were lead by Umibozu, the strongest man in the clan and basically the 'king' of the country. By his side held his wife, queen Kouka, said to be the most beautiful woman in the land and even beyond that. There was also his son, prince Kamui, the second in command of the clan who was somehow more feared than his father. Finally, there was princess Kagura, she was loved by all in the country for her caring heart and strong will that rivalled her father and brother. 

Currently, said princess was sparring with her brother in the weapon room.

"I'll beat you this time Kamui!" she roared before throwing a quick punch to his side. The prince blocked it and swiped a leg under her, throwing her off her balance. She managed to stay on her feet and steady herself before attacking him again with quick jabs. However, he jumped back out of her range before suddenly slamming a knee into her side, making her fall to the ground.

"Maybe next time, little sister." he teased down at her with a smug expression.

The princess pouted deeply before getting up and pointing a finger at him. "Shut up! Next time for sure!" 

"You say that every time I beat you."

She went to argue but was cut off by a gentle voice filling the room.

"Now Kamui, Kagura is your sister. You shouldn't be fighting with her all the time." the queen said, giving him an amused smile. She turned to the princess and began to dust off her short yukata. "Oh Kagura, look at your pretty yukata! It's all dirty now! And your face is scratched up!"

Kagura frowned. "But mami! Gin-chan says that no matter how much pretty clothes a woman puts on, it doesn't change the gorilla inside!" 

Kouka sighed and shook her head. "I swear every time that man comes here, he fills your head with more nonsense..." 

"But Gin-chan knows so much! He has been everywhere and he tells me all about the places he's seen and all the food he has tried!" the princess said excitedly. "I wish I could travel with him but he says that there are other things he eats that I can't see..." she trailed off at the horrified look on her mother's face. Kamui snickered behind her.

"The next time I see that lowlife..." the queen growled under her breath before quickly pulling a bright smile. "Now how about we have dinner? Your father's waiting." she said cheerfully, turning to walk towards the doorway.

The siblings walked behind her.

Soon, they reached the dining room with was built in a traditional japanese fashion. Umibozu sat at the head of the table with a very grim expression on his face. Kouka went next to him and knelt down, giving him a look of worry. Kagura knelt opposite her mother while Kamui knelt parallel to his father. The room was quiet as they looked at Umibozu. 

"I...cannot fathom that things would have turned this way..." he started.

Kouka rested a slender hand on his. "What is it my love?"

He sighed before speaking. "There seems to be a threat of larger countries planning to invade Rakuyo for our good land and animals and we may not be enough to protect it." 

"Oh no.." his wife gasped.

"What you mean we may not be enough?!" Kamui questioned.

Kagura bit her lip in worry.

Umibozu looked at Kamui. "I mean that these countries would outnumber and overpower us in every way." he explained.

"What are we gonna do papi?!" Kagura asked panicked.

The king gave her a pained expression. "T-that's the other thing dear. We have seeked neighbouring countries' help and most of them refused except three." he stated.

"Then what's the problem?" Kouka asked in confusion.

"...The country of Edo said that if we wanted their help, to give their prince Kagura''s hand in marriage." 

The queen's eyes widen and she gripped her husband's hand. "But why?"

"I don't know Kouka.." he gripped hers back.

Kagura clenched her fists and stood up. "Can I be excused?" she asked.

Umibozu stayed silent instead just giving a stiff nod. 

The princess walked out and as she got further from the room, she could briefly Kamui arguing with her father. Instead of going to her room, Kagura went to a nearby window and jumped out of it. She landed gracefully on firm ground. She ran in a random direction, her thoughts in a frenzy.

  _Am I really going to have to marry someone I don't know?! Will I have to leave my home? Mami, Papi even Kamui too?! I don't want to!_

She finally stopped running when she reached the ocean and looked at the moonlit sky with tearful eyes.

_But if I don't...what will happen to my country?_

Kagura sank to her knees on the sandy shore and bit her lips to hold back crying. "I wish you were here Gin-chan. You would know what to do.." she whispered to the sky.

"I guess it is true that went a princess wishes upon a star, it comes true eh Patsu-san?" a deep voice joked.

"It seems so Gin-san." 

The princess turned around so fast it would have broken any normal person's neck. A teary smile slid on her lips at the two figures in front of her. One with silver hair in a messy permy and red, fish eyes and the other with brown hair and glasses.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi!" she stood up and ran over to them, pulling the two in a tight hug. "You're here!"

The silver haired one, Gintoki, pulled back and smirked. "Yeah just for business though."

"Don't lie Gin-san. You were going on about how you missed Kagura-chan and how we should go see her." said the one with glasses named Shinpachi.

"No I wasn't!"

"Uh huh."

Kagura laughed as the two bantered. "You two are the same as always." 

Gintoki rolled his eyes before speaking. "Yeah, yeah. So what did wish we were here for?" he asked.

The princess frowned at the question, feeling depressed again.

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kagura sighed sadly. "I'm supposed to marry to some stupid prince."

"Huh?!" The two travelers gasped.

"Papi says it's to protect Rakuyo from invading countries. But I don't want to marry some stupid prince! I'm sure us Yato could-!"

"What?" Gintoki interupted. "What can you do?"

Kagura gave him a defeated look. "I don't know! Maybe we can fight them off ourselves! You're strong Gin-chan, you can fight with us!" she shouted.

He clenched his fists. "And what if we lose? What if the enemies win and invade Rakuyo and take everything? Who will hold the burden of knowing they could have prevented it?" he looked her dead in the eyes.

Her lips trembled at the thought and she bowed her head. "Me."

"Kagura-chan..." was all Shinpachi could say.

Gintoki sighed and put a hand on her head, patting it. "Listen Kagura. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't like to protect the things and people we care about. As much as I want to tell you that whatever decision you make will work out, I can't." he said wisely.

Kagura looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks for the advice Gin-chan."

"Yeah and if you're lucky, this prince of yours might be a great guy!" Gintoki shrugged.

Shinpachi nodded. "He's right Kagura. So don't worry about it too much!"

The princess smiled at that. "You guys are right! He might be really handsome and cool too! He could buy me all the sukonbu I want and wouldn't tell it isn't good to eat that much!" she said excitedly.

"That's the spirit Kagura." Gintoki nodded. "Now where is this prince from?"

"I think it's Edo country." 

Shinpachi paled. "Where?"

"Edo."

The traveler with glasses looked at Gintoki who was just as pale. "G-Gin-san that means she's talking about  _him.._."

The silver haired man gave Kagura a sypathetic look that had her tilting her head in confusion. 

"That sadistic brat, Soichi." 

Shinpachi gave him a flat look "It's Sougo, Gin-san."

"Damnit Shinpachi! Now the cliff hanger's going be awkard now."

.

.

.

To be continued?

 


	2. Part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after watching the timeskip arc, I just had to use the Hijikata and Sougo reverse dynamic. So I made in it that in this alternate universe, Sougo was the one easily annoyed and Hijikata was the teasing or nonchalant one in the relationship.
> 
> Part two!

Kagura sat in her bedroom, her feet shaking in anticipation. She had agreed to marry the prince of Edo so her father had sent a letter to let the other country know. However, she would not be able to see the prince because in Rakuyo customs it is tradition to only meet face to face on the day of marriage. Courting is to be done through letters and sending gifts to one another. 

The princess was currently waiting for her fiance's first letter with Gintoki and Shinpachi next to her, playing a card game called Uno. The two travelers told her it was a game commonly played in Edo. Kamui walked into her room.

"Why are you two idiots in my sister's room?" he asked.

Gintoki played a card. "We want to see what her husband-to-be's letter contains, dear prince." he said simply.

Kamui rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why father even lets you two fools into the country much less near Kagura." 

"It's probably because we're Kagura-chan's friends, prince Kamui." Shinpachi smiled at him before playing a card. "Uno, Gin-san."

"You're cheating Shinpachi!"

"No I'm not! If anything you're cheating because you keep looking through the deck after you're done shuffling." the young lad argued.

Kamui chose to ignore them and sat down next to Kagura. "You seem quite nervous, little sister." 

She nodded. "What if he doesn't like my letters and decides to call the whole thing off? What will happen to Rakuyo?!" at this point she was gripping her brother's hand tightly.

He smacked her hand away and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't forget you are a Yato, litlle sister. If we can't get Edo's help, we'll deal with it ourselves." The prince spat before standing up and leaving the room.

Shinpachi gave the princess a hopeful look. "I'm sure Okita-san will like you Kagura-chan." he said.

"Don't lie to her Shinpachi. If that brat is still how I remember, then all we can do is pray that Kagura lives after her honeymoon." Gintoki injected. 

The princess sighed tiredly. "How come you know about Edo, Gin-chan?" 

"We were originally from there before we began travelling. Gin-san was really "aquainted" with the head of the royal guard." The glass wearing boy snickered.

Gintoki glared at his companion while shuffling the cards. "I had no choice but to get "aquainted" with him because he kept showing up everywhere I went. Damn mayo bastard." he complained. Kagura laughed at his red face.

Suddenly, her mother ran into the room and held up a an envelope. "Your letter has arrived Kagura!" she said excitedly. "Your fiance is so romantic!"

"You read it?! Mom!" The princess stood up to snatch the opened envelope with flushed cheeks. Before she knew it, Gintoki swiped it from her hands and took out the letter.

"Let's see what Okita-kun wrote." he said, sitting on Kagura's bed and patting a space for her to sit. She shook her head but complied. Shinpachi and Kouka stayed in their spots to listen as Gintoki read.

_To my princess-to-be,_

_I am filled with much joy that you have accepted my proposal. I hope to hear a lot from you so please don't be shy. I await your reply._

_Love,_

_Your prince._

After Gintoki finished reading the last line, Kagura's face was fully red. She fanned her face with her hand. "H-he doesn't sound so bad, Gin-chan." 

"That's because Okita-kun didn't write this." her friend replied dryly. 

The princess frowned. "What?"

"This handwriting is that mayo bastard's. Okita-kun must have felt too lazy to write the letter so told him to do it." 

The room was quiet for a bit, with Kouka giving her daughter a wary look until the princess stood up and grabbed the paper. She tore up the letter and threw the pieces out the window. She turned to Gintoki with angry eyes.

"Curse that stupid prince! How dare he spit on our tradition?! Write a letter back to him Gin-chan, telling that I won't write anything until he sends a letter that he wrote himself. And tell him he's a coward!" Kagura growled before storming out of the room.

As she stomped to the weapons room to blow off some steam, her mind was burning with anger and disgust.

_What kind of prince would disrespect their fiance's culture like that?! Ugh!_

 

**Next two days**

 

Meanwhile in the country of Edo, prince Sougo was in his throne room waiting for his fiance's letter, sitting next to king Kondo. 

"I still don't think you should have made Toshi write the letter." Kondo said worriedly.

Sougo shrugged. "Who cares? It's so dumb for me to have to wait for our wedding day to see my bride." 

"That's their tradition Sougo. You should at least accept it." the king advised.

"Whatever."

The throne room door opened and a man with black hair and gunmetal blue eyes walked in and bowed.

"I have your letter Sougo." he reported.

The prince glared at him. "I told you many times to call me prince Sougo, Hijikata. When I become king I swear I'm excute you medieval style." 

"Good because I wouldn't want to live in a world where you are king." the guard retorted dryly.

Before Sougo could refute, Kondo spoke. "Please read us the letter Toshi." he ordered. Hijikata nodded firmly before obeying.

_Dear stupid prince,_

_Princess Kagura says that she had no idea that the country of Edo had a disrespectful coward in line for the throne and wants you to know that she will not write you a word until you write a letter yourself._

_P.s. She liked your letter Hijikata-kun._

After reading the letter, Hijikata was laughing while the prince was fuming in his seat. The king gave him a worried look.

"She dare call me a coward? I'll show her. Hijikata, get me a sheet of paper!" he ordered.

The guard saluted sarcastically. "Aye, aye stupid prince." he mocked before leaving the room quickly.

"Die Hijikata!"

Kondo smiled at Sougo. "She seems like a pretty headstrong woman Sougo."

"Seems like it.." The prince smirked a bit. 

Hijikata came back in with a sheet of paper and a pen. "I have returned with your royal paper and pen Sougo."

"I said to call me prince!"

 

**Two days later**

Back in the land of Rakuyo, Kagura was sparring with Kamui once again when Shinpachi came in with a letter.

"Your letter has arrived Kagura-chan!" he said. 

She nodded with an annoyed expression. "That stupid prince better have sent a letter he wrote himself!" she stepped away from her brother to take the letter.

Kamui shrugged and left the room, "I'll leave you to it then, sister."

"Where's Gin-chan?" the princess asked while opening the envelope.

Shinpachi sighed. "Two letters came in. One for you and the other was for Gin-san. After he tooki it, he ran off somewhere without telling me where he was going." 

"Hmm, must have been important. Now let's see what this letter is about!"

_Hello shitty princess,_

_This is your wonderful fiance. I would like you to know that I am not a coward and if anyone is disrespectful it would have to be you for sending such a rude letter. I had no idea that Rakuyo housed such a pig-like princess. So in your next letter, please do try to write something with some level of class._

_"Lovingly",_

_Your merciful fiance._

 

Kagura gritted her teeth as she read the letter, anger filling her entire being. "That stupid prince..." she mumbled.

Shinpachi was horrified as he listened to her reading it. "This is what I was afraid of." he sighed, slapping himself in the forehead.

"I'll show him class!"the princess growled before picking up a quill and and a piece of paper.

A smile slid onto Shinpachi's lips as he watched his friend scribble furiously onto the sheet of paper. "You're writing this one Kagura-chan?" he asked slyly.

She clicked her tongue and huffed. "I did say that if he wrote the letter, I would write the next letter myself and a Yato always keeps their word." she said simply before continuing her scribbling.

"I'll go look for Gin-san." Shinpachi anounced.

"Okay, when you find him tell him to come here." 

"Sure." he said before walking out. 

When the young traveler left the room, he bumped into Kamui, who gave him a dark look. 

"Kamui-san!" 

The prince frowned deeply. "I'm bored peasant."

"I don't know how I can help you with that. I-I'm a pretty boring person." Shinpachi stuttered, stepping back.

Kamui smiled brightly "Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out. Come." he ordered before walking in the direction of his room.

Shinpachi sighed and followed him reluctantly.

_Gin-san save me..._

 

**Two days later**

 

Prince Sougo was reading some reports about the state of Edo when Hijikata came in. 

"Your fiance has sent another letter Sougo!" he announced.

The prince was tempted to argue with him about honorifics but decided to ingore it for the sake of hearing what the letter contained. "Read it quickly."

Hijikata cleared his throat before reading.

_Dear sweet fiance,_

_I am shaking with uncontainable joy that you would actually learn respect so that you respond to my letter! Though I must say, calling your future wife a pig just speaks of the taste you have my dear fiance. I eagerly wait for another letter to throw away from you._

_"Love",_

_Is that classy enough for you?_

By the time he was done reading, Hijikata was cackling while the prince scrowled deeply in his seat.

"That wench..." he growled before glaring at the guard. "Stop laughing and go get me a sheet of paper, Hijikata!"

The guard saluted mockingly before opening the door, "Oi Yamazaki! Come hear what the princess sent this time!" he snickered before walked out.

Sougo fought the urge to go to Kondo and ask him to execute Hijikata by the hottest flames in Edo and instead focused on what he would sent to his "sweet" fiance.

  _I'll get you back in full, piggy princess..._

 

**Two days later**

 

"Uno! I win again, Gin-chan!" Kagura cheers after dropping her last card. 

The three friends were sitting on the castle balcony, playing Uno.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her. "No way! You're teaching her to cheat Shinpachi!" he complained.

"I'm not. You are the one who keeps cheating and somehow you still lose, Gin-san." the young traveller shook his head.

"All adults cheat!"

"Don't be such a sore loser Gin-chan." Kagura patted his back. 

He gave her a grateful smile. "Kagura.."

"Just accept that I'm better than you in every way! Haha!" she laughed out.

"Damn you Kagura! Shuffle the cards again Shinpachi!"

"Yes, yes.."

Suddenly, Kouka came in and smiled at them. "I have your letter dear." she said while walking over to the princess.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she took the enevlope. "That stupid prince better have sent a better letter this time." she grumbled.

"Let it to us Kagura." Kouka said before taking a seat next to Shinpachi.

"Okay..."

  _Greetings my beautiful princess,_

_I hope you are doing well. I would like to apologize for my earlier letters, they were rude and disrespectful. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please do my goddess. I always await your letters. Please don't throw away this one because it warms my heart to know that you have kept something on mine._

_Love,_

_Your prince._

The balcony was quiet for a while after Kagura finished reading.

Gintoki broke it. "Did Hijikata write this one?"

"N-no...I recognize the handwriting." the princess stuttered while placing a hand on her chest.

_My heart skipped a beat just now. Does he really mean it?_

Her mother smiled at her. "Seems like he had a change of heart. Aren't you going to write back to him?" she asked.

"I-it's probably some kind of trick!" she huffed before standing up and heading inside. "I'll write back to him when I'm ready!"

The queen shook her head and went in after her.

Shinpachi chuckled while shuffling the cards when his eyes caught another piece of paper in the envelope. He picked it up and quickly read through it. When he was done, his eyes widen like saucers.

"G-Gin-san?" he swallowed.

The silver haired man paused from looking through the deck to glance at him. "What?"

"T-this was behind Kagura-chan's letter and i-it's not good!" he handed over the sheet of paper.

Gintoki rolled his eyes but began to read it.

 

_As if I would say something like that to a piggy princess like you! You're heart probably fluttered a bit just now, didn't it? Feel free to throw this letter away but it won't change the fact that you were enchanted by me even if it was for half a second._

 

 

 Once he was done reading, the man gulped.

"S-Shinpachi?"

"Yes, Gin-san?"

"Burn this piece of paper!"

 

**Two days later**

 

Sougo was having breakfast with Kondo when Hijikata came in with his letter. He smirked and held out his hand.

"Hand it over. I want to see what she said with my own eyes." he said.

"Whatever." The guard shrugged and gave it to him while the king blinked in confusion.

Sougo cleared his throat and began to read.

_~~Hi no~~ _

_~~What's up ugh~~ _

_~~Yo! Stupid~~ _

_Hey stupid prince,_

_I thought you were just a big jerk with no human decency and respect but after getting your letter, I want to apologize for not trying to see the real you. Don't listen to that first part! My mom told me to write it! Ugh, why is this so hard?!_

_Okay listen up! Though I'm suspicious this is some sort of trick, I really like your letter and would like to talk to you more. There I said it! So write back something good!_

_From,_

_Kagura._

~~_P.S. I kept your letter._ ~~

 

The prince's mouth was gaping at the letter. His mind was racing, trying to process the fact that his fiance was into that insulting letter. His heart was beating fast.

He was snapped out of his trance by Kondo putting a hand on his shoulder and calling to him. "Sougo?"

The prince looked up at him with a red face, to the king and the guard's complete shock.

All he did was smirked and said,

"My fiance is a masochist."

 

 

To be continued..


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to split up the last part because it was so long. So the next one will be the last I guess unless I mess that up and make that too long as well...
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

It's been a month and a half since Kagura and Sougo started sending letters to each other.

"Kagura! Okita-kun sent another letter!" Gintoki ran into her room with an open envelope.

The princess narrowed her eyes at him and snatched the letter. "Why do you keep opening my letters, Gin-chan?" she asked. "Shinpachi too. Kamui said he was about to bring me a letter when Shinpachi came out of nowhere and took it."

Sweat ran down the side of the traveller's face, "We are just curious about what he sends!"

She shook her head. "Then wait until I read it to you."

"I know but you know Shinpachi. He's such a worrywart." Gintoki joked.

"True but tell him to lay off a bit. It's not like Sougo's going to send me some explosives or something." she sighed while pulling out the letter from the envelope.

Gintoki nodded and backed away to the door. "I will, now enjoy your letter." he said before exiting.

The princess didn't hear him as her attention was now fully on her letter. A smile came to her face as she read.

_Hey piggy,_

_How was that dinner you were "forced" to go? You probably ate everything in sight without sharing._

Kagura stuck her tongue out at the paper as if it were him. "No I didn't!"

_Hijikata was getting on my nerves again today so I put some laxatives in his mayonnaise but the bastard has scary good luck because Yamazaki ended up being dared to eat it. It was funny nonetheless though._

"Haha! You'll never get Toshi, sadist." the princess laughed to herself.

_Anyway, I was with my friend today. I think I told you about her, Nobume. She's going to be in Edo for a while so we were hanging out in town all day. We're kind of close so I told her about you._

A pinch went through Kagura's chest at the part of him saying he and Nobume were "kind of close". She frowned a bit at the unfamiliar feeling. "What does 'kinda close' even mean? You're either close or not, stupid sadist!" she muttered but kept reading.

_She said you sound really interesting and wanted to meet you. Most likely, she'll be at our wedding so I'll introduce you two there. She also said she wishes you the best being married to "someone like me". Whatever that means._

"I'm very sure you want me to meet her." Kagura rolled her eyes.

_That's all I got today, what about you?_

_From,_

_Sougo._

The princess placed the letter down and folded her arms. She felt that pinch in her chest again and panicked. "GIN-CHAN!" she yelled.

Not long after, the silver haired man came in with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"My chest feels wierd!" she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest. "It's like something's pinching me."

Gintoki pulled his hand away and shook his head. "What made you feel that way?" he asked simply.

"I was reading Sougo's letter and then he started talking about some girl he was "kinda" close with and then my chest started hurting! What's wrong with me Gin-chan?!" she exclaimed.

The man smirked widely after her explaination. "Oh it seems like my little Kagura is experiencing jealousy." he ruffled her hair.

"Jealousy?" she tilted her head. 

"Mhm. Think of it as wanting a special sukonbu but then Shinpachi comes and takes it and you get angry because he got it first. That's basically jealousy." Gintoki explains.

The princess tapped her lips. "So I don't want this Nobume girl to have Sougo?" after saying it a blush spread on her cheeks. "That makes it sound like I like him or something!"

Gintoki gave her a flat stare. "Kagura you literally forget everything around you when he sends you something."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

He rolls his eyes. "If you say so but you should start to like him because your wedding day is in two months." 

Kagura paused at that and looked at the ground. "Only two months? It feels like we had more than that." she muttered.

"Yeah your mother is really down our throats with getting everything ready for your trip to Edo." he joked.

Th princess chuckled a bit and walked to her window. "Gin-chan?" 

"What?"

"W-what if I say I l-l-like him? Just a little though!" she kept her back to him.

Gintoki smirked and folded his arms. "Kami help him then."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

 

**Two days later**

 

Sougo sat on his balcony with a black haired woman with bright red eyes talking. 

"I just think that we should strip Hijikata down and make him do the walk of shame immediately after I become king. If he's lucky, he can be my carpet." the prince smirked. 

The woman flipped her hair out of her face. "Sounds really medieval. I like it but will your queen accept that? From her letters, she seems to be fond of your head guard." she teased. 

Sougo clicked his tongue. "Way too fond of him, Nobume. All the more reason to execute him so she doesn't plan to affair." 

She chuckled. "Poor prince is afraid that his little fiance will run off with his guard." 

The prince rolled his eyes and went to say something else when Hijikata walked onto the balcony.

"Princess Kagura sent you a letter Sougo." he announced.

Sougo glared at him. "You call her princess but still call me by my name. How much do you plan to irritate me Hijikata?" 

"Until you prove that you're a good prince." the guard shrugged and handed him the letter. 

"I would argue with you but my masochistic fiance has sent a letter so shoo." the prince waved him off.

Hijikata shook his head and left the balcony. 

Nobume blinked at the exchanged but ignored it for the sake of peeking at the letter. "What does it say? Is she confessing her undying love for Hijikata?" she asked excitedly.

Sougo ignored her and focused on the letter.

_Oi sadist,_

_I enjoyed the dinner and I did share! Unlike you, I don't enjoy making hungry people watch me eat._

The prince smirked at that. "I should try that with her once were married." he chuckled.

_Also, you should stop trying to hurt my Toshi, he is doing Kami's work by not treating you like you're special! He's doing it in my place until we're married after all!_

"Toshi? She calls him by his first name? You better watch out Sougo." Nobume snickered at the prince's scowling face.

He smirked darkly, "What she doesn't realize is that by saying things like that, it makes me want to hurt him more..." he muttered.

_Anyway, over here I beat Gin-chan at Uno again, visited with my close friend Hongo, finally beat Kamui for the second time, learned how to dance Edo-style with Glasses and played beetle fight with the guys in town. I did some other stuff but it wasn't that interesting._

Nobume snickered into her palm. "Your fiance just hangs out with guys all day, doesn't she?" 

"Yup, she says that the girls are too "high maintence" for her taste so she usually hangs out with guys. Apparently, her two best friends are guys as well." the prince explained.

"You don't jealous about that though."

He smiled at the paper. "That's because she genuinely doesn't seem to see them as anything more than friends. However," his eyes narrowed on a particular line. "..she did say that she used to have a crush on this 'Hongo' guy."

Nobume chuckled. "Keep reading before you get angry." 

_Also, and don't take this the wrong way, whoever that girl is that you're "kinda" close with, you better not be unfaithful to me. Because if you are, you can trust and believe that I will **END** you on our wedding day._

"Haha! Oh my gosh, your fiance is jealous of me Sougo!" the black haired woman threw her head back and laughed. "I love this girl. I want to meet her even more now, right Sou-" she paused after seeing her friend's red face.

The prince swallowed and read the line over again, feeling a heat in his chest. He looked at Nobume with his still red face. "What were you saying?"

The woman put her hand on her cheeks and smirked widely. "Sougo you really like this side of her, don't you? From the look on your face, you might be the actually M in this relationship." 

"W-what? No! I'm just intrigued that she had such a jealous side and it awoke my sadism." he glared at his friend.

Nobume stared at him with a blank expression. "Whatever you say, prince. But you didn't deny that you liked her so at least you unconciously admitted that." she said simply?

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

The black haired woman shrugged. "I guess you don't like her then."

"Yes I do! Wait!"

Nobume cracked up in laughter at the prince's blush. "I have never seen you like this Sougo. This girl is changing you and she isn't even physically here!" she held her stomach as she laughed.

"Damn you!" he growled and folded his arms.

She eventually stopped laughing and looked at him with a teasing smile before picking up the letter. She read the bottom and smirked. "Aww, she's so sweet, Sougo."

"What are you talking about?" the prince snatched it back and read the last lines.

~~ _P.S. I got fitted for my dress yesterday. It's kinda weird to think that we'll be married in two months but...is it more weird that I'm looking forward to it?_~~

_From,_

_Kagura._

Nobume couldn't help but smile at the blushing prince, who was at a loss for words.

 .

.

.

To be continued.

 


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the chapter up again....>~>
> 
> Hope you enjoy... ;)

**Two days later**

Kagura sat at the dinner table with her family, Gintoki and Shinpachi. They were all eating when Kamui's 'friend', Abuto, came in. He bowed shortly.

"Sorry to interupt but another letter was sent for princess Kagura as well as some gifts." he said simply.

Kagura lips trembled at the statement, "G-gifts? That sadist actually sent gifts?" she stuttered with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Kamui was the closest so he took the letter. "Thanks Abuto. Carry the gifts to my sister's room." he ordered.

Abuto nodded and left.

The room was quiet as everyone but Umibozu stared at Kagura with large smirks.

"So Kagura-chan? What did you do to get through to Okita-san?" Shinpachi asked slyly.

She folded her arms and looked away. "N-nothing! Maybe he decided to be an actual fiance for once!"

Kouka chuckled into her palm. "You two are adorable, Kagura." she said amused.

"Don't call it cute Kouka!" Umibozu suddenly slammed his hand on the table. "Our daughter doesn't even know this kid! This could all be a trick!" he growled.

Everyone looked at him in shock, expecting the reaction but was still thrown off by it.

"Papi..." Kagura started.

"Don't say a word Kagura! I should have never thrown you into this situation." he roared. "I thought you were just as upset as me about this but just look at you!"

The princess flinched as he pointed a finger at her.

"Blushing like some common trophy because that bastard prince sent you some trinkets!"

Kouka put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Dear please calm down. How could you speak to your daughter that way?" she asked, gesturing to a distraught Kagura.

He pushed her hand away and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't tell me to calm down, Kouka. You were pushing for this since the beginning! Heck, with how much you're preparing her for the wedding, you'd think you were one getting married!" 

Kamui glared at him after he said that. "Mom's just trying to help Kagura through all this!" he spat.

"Oh spare me Kamui!" Umibozu growled. "You were the one who said we shouldn't be asking others for help!"

"And I still believe that but you were the one who put her in this situation and now when she is actually happy about it, you want to backtrack!"

While the two argued, Kagura watched them in horror feeling guilt creep up her spine. Before she could speak up, two hands came on her shoulder. She looked on both sides of her and saw Shinpachi and Gintoki giving her a comforting smile.

_We're here for you Kagura._

She nodded and felt a tears prick the corners of her eyes. The princess then turned to her still arguing family and stood up.

"That's enough!" she shouted.

Kamui and Umibozu stopped then shouting to look at her. 

Kagura took a deep breath before speaking. "Papi, I knew that we had no choice in this so I took the engagement. Sure, I didn't like it at first but like Gin-chan said, sometimes we have to do things we don't like to protect the things and people we care about." she gave her father a hard look.

The king just clicked his tongue. "That doesn't explain why you have become so enamoured with that prince Kagura. From what Kouka has told me, he wasn't the most cultured fiance."

"W-why do I have to explain that to you?!" the princess blushed brightly before coughing shortly. "Anyway, I'm going to marry Sougo and join our countries whether you like it or not Papi!" she finished before snatching her letter from Kamui and stomping out.

"Guess that's that." Gintoki and Shinpachi smiled at each other and went after her. 

Kagura threw herself onto her bed when she got into her room. A deep sigh left her lips. "Ugh!" 

"Your dad must be worried because you're going away Kagura-chan." Shinpachi gave her a small smile from the doorway.

"I know..."

Suddenly, Abuto and two other Yato came in with their hands full with finely wrapped boxes. They bowed before resting the boxes on the ground and exiting the room.

Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki gawked at the small mountain of gifts.

"W-was Okita-san always this generous Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked.

Gintoki shook his head slowly before picking up one and unwrapping it. Kagura hopped off her bed to take it from him. 

"This is mine Gin-chan!"

"Don't be so greedy, share the wealth would ya?" He pouted and took it back.

The princess rolled her eyes and picked up another. She unwrapped it and opened the box, revealing a cute, bright red dress. Hesitantly, she passed her hand on the soft cloth.

"That would look really nice on you Kagura-chan." Shinpachi complemented.

She blushed a little at the compliment and smiled. "Red is my colour after all!"

"Okita-kun really changed since the last time we saw him, Patsusan." Gintoki said as he lifted a red chinese-style shirt with yellow flower patterns all over it. 

"No kidding..."

Kagura picked up the letter from her bed and opened. "Let's see if this is some compensation for making me "jealous"." she said before beginning to read.

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_Sorry but this isn't a letter from your sweetheart, Sougo. My name is Nobume, the friend he's "kinda close" with. I'm writing this letter to show you that I mean no ill will towards you and Sougo's relationship so don't worry. Also, and this is just between us, he bought those gifts but was too chicken to send them. ;)_

_Till we meet,_

_Nobume._

"W-w-what?!" Kagura exclaimed. 

Shinpachi and Gintoki were struggling to hold back their snickers so they covered it with a cough. "Isn't this nice Kagura?" Gintoki asked.

"So that sadist really bought these for me?" the princess' face was beet red.

The two travellers nodded in unison.

She swallowed and placed her hand over her racing heart. "That stupid prince..."

Gintoki and Shinpachi looked at each other. "We better get our suits Patsusan."

 

One month and a half later

 

The kingdom of Rakugo was busy getting ready for Kagura's departure. Kouka, especially, was running up and down making sure everything was in order.

"Is her luggage packed?"

"Yes my queen!"

"Are the ships docked properly?"

"Yes your majesty!"

"Did you double check?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Did you triple check?!"

"Y-yes your majesty.." 

The queen let out a deep sigh. "Forgive me everyone. This is my only daughter's wedding and I just want everything to go right."

One of the townspeople put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We understand my queen." he smiled.

Kouka smiled back.

"Now only one thing is missing." 

"What's that your majesty?"

"KAGURA!"

 

Said princess was in the weapon room with her brother, sparring once again. She swiped at his legs, throwing him off his balance before delivering a quick jab at his arms. He blocked the jab and refuted with a punch towards her stomach.

Kagura jumped out of the way and put some distance between them. The prince did not allow her to rest and ran at her with a quick jabs, which she successfully defended against. However, she was not able to stop the kick that he delievered to her side. The princess was knocked off her feet and fell the ground. 

"I win again little sister." Kamui smirked down at her.

Kagura stood up slowly but kept her eyes downward. "So you're really not coming to my wedding?" she mumbled.

He sighed and turned away from her. "That was the deal wasn't it? If you won, I would attend your wedding. But you lost."

"Then let's go again!" she looked up at her brother with teary eyes. "I want you to be there Kamui!"

The prince just turned around and got back into a offensive stance, "You're going to have to make me little sister." he challenged with a smirk.

Kagura mirrored him and smirked back. "You're coming to my wedding whether you like it or not Kamui!"

.

.

.

Kagura looked at the ship in front of her. Gintoki and Shinpachi stood next to her, each holding one of her hands. 

"That ship is going to take me to Edo. To Sougo..." she said in disbelief.

Gintoki nodded. "Mhm. I'm sure your prince is just waiting for you to jump into his arms." 

"S-shut up Gin-chan!" she pouted while Shinpachi chuckled softly. "But thank you.."

The silver haired man glanced at her. "For what?"

The princess rested her head on his shoulder. "If you didn't give me that talk on the beach back then...I might have done something stupid." 

"Yeah I'm pretty great aren't I?" 

"At least try to be modest Gin-san. Beside you're probably more excited to see a certain guard than Kagura-chan is to see Okita-san." Shinpachi teased.

"Shut up Patsusan!"

Kagura and Shinpachi laughed at the silver haired man's red face. The princess gripped her friends' hands tighter as they looked out at the horizon.

.

.

.

It was finally the day to leave Rakugo. Kagura stood on the ship waiting for her mother to board. Her father would not be able to come because someone has to keep the order in Rakugo. But the princess hoped that he would still come to see her off.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to this dumb wedding." Kamui frowned from his seat next to a stiff Shinpachi. "What's an Edo wedding like, peasant?" he asked the glasses-wearing traveller.

Shinpachi jumped at the question. "I-it's very different from Rakugo's. Instead of the bride and the groom doing a traditional dance, the prince will have to tie a special sash around Kagura-chan's hands and she will do the same. Then they will have to touch foreheads while saying their vows, looking deep into each other's eyes." he answered.

Kamui huffed at the response but accepted it. He seemed to find the young traveller's fear more amusing because he began to poke him, just to see if he would flinch. Which he did.

Soon Kagura saw her mother coming onto the ship alone. 

"Mami, where's Papi?" she asked.

Kouka shook her head. "I tried to get him to at least say goodbye but he refused." she frowned.

Kagura felt her eyes water but blinked them back. "I shouldn't have yelled at him." she pressed her head into her mother's busom. 

"Okay, okay! Kagura's wedding day is tomorrow and she's crying!" Gintoki clapped. "Leave that for the honeymoon when Okita-kun most likely disappoints you in the sheets! Let's have fun!"

That statement seem to be Kouka's breaking point becuse the queen gently pushed her daughter away for the sake of pouncing on Gintoki. "You have plagued my daughter's mind with your filth for the last time Sakata!" 

"Violence! Someone help me! Kagura! OW!" the traveller cried as the queen punched him.

Kagura and the others on board laughed at them. 

"We're setting sail!" The captain called. 

The ship began to move and that's when Kagura heard him.

"...Kagura!...Kagura!" the princess ran to the back of the ship at a familiar shout. A watery smile slid onto her lips at the sight of her father calling to her from the docks.

_Papi! You came..._

"PAPI!" she shouted back.

Umibozu cupped his hand around his mouth. "I'M SORRY SWEETHEART! IF THIS PRINCE MAKES YOU HAPPY THEN SO BE IT! I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING!" he yelled.

Kagura could hold back her tears no longer and allowed them to flow freely down her face. "I'M SORRY TOO PAPI! I'LL MISS YOU! I'LL BRING SOUGO TO MEET YOU NEXT TIME!"

"PAPI LOVES YOU SWEETHEART!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO PAPI!" 

The ship was too far away to hear anything more but she didn't need it. Her father accepted them and that was enough for her. With a bright smile, she looked ahead.

_I'm coming sadist!_

 

To be continued...


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to make this the last chapter but then I decided that I should give the wedding it's own chapter so...next chapter for real >~>

Sougo stood at the docks of Edo. If you asked him if he was excited, he would most definitely say no. But if you use the Sougo-translator aka Nobume, she would tell you he definitely was. 

The black haired woman stood next to him with a wide smirk that made the prince uneasy. "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just the fact that you are as excited as a school girl being told that her crush likes her." she responded cheekily.

Sougo's cheeks tinted. "I'm not. For all we know she might be even more trouble than her letters portray so I have to be here when she arrives to send her back immediately." he mentally patted himself on the back for the quick excuse.

"Mhmm. Whatever you say Sougo." she hummed.

The prince narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are full of shit." she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Why you-!"

"WHAT THE HECK YOU DOING, SADIST?! ARE YOU BEING UNFAITHFUL?!" a loud voice yelled from the sea.

The two turned and coming from the horizon, was a large ship. What surprised them though, was that the ship was pretty far away but they could hear the voice clearly.

Nobume took a wide step away from him. "Sounds like your fiance has arrived." she smirked.

"It seems so." Sougo struggled to keep a straight face but managed. He turned to the guards behind him. "Tell the people on the docks to prepare for a large ship and remind them that it is royalty!" he ordered.

Nobume snickered behind him.

.

.

.

Sougo wasn't prepared for the pain when his "delicate" fiance came off her ship and kicked him in the face. He also wasn't prepared for the shame and jealousy that filled him when she ran straight over to Hijkata right after.

"Toshi!" she pulled the guard into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you princess." he pulled away to bow to her.

The princess pressed her hands to her red cheeks. "You don't need to bow Toshi!"

Even though Sougo was displeased with her behaviour, he could not deny that his fiance was beautiful. Her bright red hair fell to the middle of her back, her skin milky white and her big bright blue eyes. The prince couldn't find one flaw to call her out on. 

Then his eyes fell on her clothes, which looked eeriely familiar to him. It was a bright red, long, chinese-styled dress. It hit him.

_That's one of the dresses I bought for her! But I don't remember sending it?_

"You are so pretty in that dress, Kagura-chan!" an overly cheery Nobume complemented. 

_Nobume! She's the only one who would I showed it to._

The prince glared at her back but was determined to remain calm and not embarass himself in front of his fiance. 

"Are you Okita-kun?" a gentle voice asked.

Sougo turned to the person and was shocked to see a woman who looked just like Kagura.  "Are you the princess' sister?" he asked seriously.

The woman shook her head with an amused smile. "Oh no, I am Kagura's mother." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." he gave her a small smile.

"You're so mannerly."

"Yeah completely different from your letters Okita-kun." a familiar voice cut in.

Sougo's breath caught in his throat at the silver haired man smirking lazily behind the queen.

"Y-you-!"

"Gintoki?" Hijikata cut it in. The guard looked at the traveller with disbelieving eyes.

"Toshirou..." Gintoki slowly walked to over to him with his left arm raising.

Hijikata seemed to snapped out of the disbelief and glared at the other. "What are you doing here?"

The air was tense between Hijikata and Gintoki. That is until Kagura put a hand on Gintoki's chest. 

"He's with me Toshi! Gin-chan is one of my best friends." She explained.

The guard nodded shortly. "If he's with you then it's fine. Please keep him out of trouble, princess. He's always poking around where he doesn't belong." he narrowed his eyes at Gintoki at that last line before walking away. 

Sougo sighed. "Please follow me to the car that we'll be travelling with." he walked ahead. He glanced to his side curiously when his fiance came next to him. "Can I help you princess Kagura?"

"What happened to calling me Piggy? Trying to act like a gentleman now that we're face to face? My beauty turned you into a nice guy?" she teased.

The prince smirked. "You _are_ more beautiful than I was imagining, princess." 

Kagura punched him lightly in the arm, her face as bright as her hair. "Shut up, stupid prince!" 

"Why? I was simply complementing my gorgeous future wife." he slipped his hand into hers.

She sputtered but didn't seperate their hands. "...You're not so bad on the eyes yourself..." she mumbled.

Sougo smirked wider but there was a hint of red on his cheeks.

Soon, they got to the four cars. 

"Four people per vehicle. If it will make you more comfortable, you can travel with your family, princess." the prince offered.

She looked down at their interlaced hands hestitantly before looking at her mother and brother. Her mother gave her a short nod then pulled Kamui, Gintoki and Shinpachi to one of the cars.

"Guess we're travelling together?" Kagura smiled innocently.

Sougo chuckled. "Guess we are."

The two went into the backseat of another car. Once they were seated, the prince let out a deep sigh. "Finally I can relax." he said in relief.

Kagura tilted her head in confusion. "You couldn't relax before?"

"Of course not, piggy princess. I have to make a good impression infront of civilians." he loosened the tie he had on.

"Who are you calling piggy?!" the princess glared at him.

Sougo lifted their interlaced hands. "I was serious though."

"A-about what?"

"You are indeed very beautiful my princess." he kissed her hand and smirked. "So much that I want to make a mess of you, piggy." 

Kagura blushed and pulled her hands away. "T-think about those kind of things when we're married, sadist!"

Sougo shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." he smirked sadistically.

.

.

.

They were in the kingdom of Edo. Kagura gawked at the size of it as Sougo showed them around. 

Kamui stared at with an unimpressed expression. "Pretty fancy place you got here, prince." he commented.

Sougo glanced back at him. "Do you find it uncomfortable prince Kamui?"

"It doesn't really matter if I find it comfortable though, does it?" 

"True, but I would like my future brother-in-law to feel happy in my kingdom."

"Spare me the theatrics."

"Whatever do you mean brother-in-law?"

At this point, the two princes were fully facing one another with obviously fake smiles on their faces. 

Kagura rolled her eyes at them. "Could you two stop? I want to see the rest of the palace!" she said.

Her brother gave her a smirk. "You mean you want to see your fiance's bedroom, sister?" he snickered.

"N-no!"

Sougo smirked next to him. "Geez you didn't tell me your sister was a pervert." 

"I give you the best of luck with her, brother."

"Thank you brother." the two shook hands.

Kagura glared at them. "Why are you two buddy-buddy now?!"

.

.

.

After the tour, Kagura met the king. The princess, her mother and brother looked at him with blank expressions before looking at each other.

"Why is there a gorilla on the throne, mother?" Kamui whispered.

"I don't know son. Maybe it's there custom here."

Kagura glanced at the king. "Maybe we should have bought bananas instead of treasures." 

"I feel so rude right now for not thinking ahead." Kouka sighed.

King Kondo, hearing every word, allowed a stray tear to fall from his eyes. "I am not a gorilla." he mumbled.

"The gori-king can talk mother!" 

Sougo, Gintoki and Shinpachi tried to hide their laughter behind them while Hijikata slapped his forehead.

.

.

.

Kagura let out a relieved sigh as she plopped down onto her new bed. "I'm so tired!"

Sougo smirked at her from the doorway. "Do you like the bed?" he asked.

"It's really soft!" she poked the mattress testingly. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." he went to close the door.

Kagura sat up quickly. "Wait! Where are you going?" 

"I have to make sure everything is prepared for our wedding tomorrow."

The princess frowned. "We can do that together later! Come here." she patted a space on the bed next to her.

Sougo blinked at her but obeyed. He sat next to her and was surprised when she took his hand and interlaced it with hers. 

"Let's talk about something!" she said.

"About what?"

She tapped her lips with their conjoined hands. "How about...our favorite color?"

"That's generic." he smirked.

"Shut up and answer!"

Sougo chuckled. "Fine I don't have one."

"Really? Why?" 

"I just never though about it. But seeing you wear the outfit I bought...I'm starting to gear towards red." he smirked.

Kagura blushed. "Okay! Moving on! You ask something."

"Hmm. Why did you like that guy, Hongo?"

"Oh, that's because when we first met, he was different from the other boys who just treated me like one of the guys. I was playing with them one day and my skirt got really dirty. He came up to me and dusted me off saying, 'You should try to keep you clothes clean, your majesty. You look prettier with them clean.'" She smiled a bit at the memory while Sougo frowned.

"Next question." he cut in before she could continue.

Kagura smirked widely. "Oh? Is my handsome fiance jealous?" she teased.

"Me? Jealous? No way." he looked away.

She rested her forehead against his. "If you say so but can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

The prince looked into her blue eyes and nodded.

"I was more that a little jealous when I saw you with Nobu-chan on the docks." she bit her lip as her face flared. 

Sougo could only gape at his fiance, at a lost for words.

_This girl always seems to find a way to leave me speechless..._

"Say something stupid pince!" she hissed.

He gripped her hand tighter and leaned in a closer. "Fine. I was a bit jealous..." he whispered.

"I knew it..." she leaned in as well.

The sunset was especially beautiful the day when the two kissed for the first time.

 

 

To be continued.


	6. Final part (seriously)

The day was finally here.

The sun was shining brightly as if to give good luck. The streets of Edo were filled with civilians and people from neighouring countries who gathered to see the wedding of Prince Sougo of Edo and Princess Kagura of Rakugo.

However, the happiness was lost in the palace.

"GIN-CHAN! SHINPACHI MESSED UP MY HAIR AGAIN!" Kagura cried from her room.

Gintoki and Kouka ran into the room.

The princess was sitting on her bed with a huge pout and her arms folded. And her hair...in perfect condition. 

"Your hair looks fine dear." the queen said. She had dark lines under her eyes from stressing about the wedding.

The princess shook her head. "I wanted it to be in a high bun but he put it in the middle!"

Shinpachi sighed. "If I put it any higher, it will be too heavy and will strain your neck, Kagura-chan." he explained.

"I know it's just...I don't know!" she covered her face frustratedly.

Kouka rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Kagura?" she asked.

The princess frowned. "I don't know...I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want anyone saying that I'm not good enough for Sougo." 

Her mother pulled her into a hug. "Listen Kagura. When I married your father lots of people gave us weird looks because I wasn't a pure blood Yato. But you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I ignored it all because I knew at the end of it all, your father chose me despite that." she pulled back and smiled at her daughter. "So don't worry about what others are saying as long as you know Okita-kun and we love you."

Kagura smiled back before blushing. "Who said anything about me and that sadist loving each other?" 

"Oh please, you think I didn't see Okita kissing you goodnight before leaving yesterday." Gintoki teased.

"Gin-chan! You were watching us?!" 

Kagura began to throw her brushes at him.

"Ow!" he cried.

"GIN-CHAN YOU PERVERT!"

.

.

.

Sougo was genuinely nervous. He couldn't deny it as he stood infront of the temple. He took a deep breath and adjusted his hakama for the 45th time that day. 

"You seem nervous Sougo." 

The prince jumped at Hijikata's voice. He turned to glare at him.

"I'm completely composed Hijikata. Unlike you when Danna showed up." he smirked.

The guard clicked his tongue. "That was just because I didn't expect him to come back." he replied, shoving his hands into his uniform pockets. 

"Whatever you say." Sougo hummed.

"I'm happy for you though." Hijikata muttered.

The prince looked the other with wide eyes. "I think that's the first time you ever said that to me."

"Don't read to much into it. But after  **she** passed, you have been different but you seem a bit more like your previous self." Hijikata turned away.

Sougo smiled sadly, "And here I thought I was fooling everyone. You could always read me better than anyone Hijikata." he chuckled.

"But even I sometimes don't know what's going on in that head of yours." 

"I take that back. Die Hijikata."

.

.

.

 The temple was filled. Kagura swallowed nervously from the back of the temple as she saw everyone. Kamui was sitting next to Shinpachi with his feet on the young traveller's shaking legs. Gintoki sat next to them but his gaze was focused towards the altar where Hijikata was stationed. Her mother had her head on Gintoki's shoulder, dozing off a bit but managing to stay awake.

However, the princess gaze captured by her fiance, who stood by the altar looking calm and collected. She eyed his clothes and blushed at how well they fit him. Kagura looked down at herself and brushed off nonexistant dust off her dress.

_Okay take a deep breath Kagura! You have time to-_

"We now await the bride's walk down the aisle." she heard the monk say and paled.

_Ahhh! Hurry up Kagura!_

The princess took a short, deep breath before the was opened. She began to walk in slowly, trying to keep her eyes straight ahead. People gasped at her and whispered, making her want to crawl in a hole but she kept her mother's words to heart.

_Relax, like Mami said, that sadist likes you and wants to marry **you**._

Kagura calmed down and by the time the zoned back in, she was already at the altar. The monk smiled warmly at her and bowed.

"Please come next to your bride-to-be, prince Okita." he beckoned Sougo over.

The prince gulped mentally before walking next to Kagura. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand, interlacing it with hers.

"We shall now commence the wedding ceremony." the monk announced before pulling out a scroll. "This ceremony has been used in Edo for many generations..."

While the monk explained, Sougo felt his fiance step closer to him and grip his hand tighter. When he glanced at her, she looked completely terrified so he gripped her hand back making her glance at him.

"You look nice." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Just nice?"

"I would say beautiful but then you might skip the whole ceremony and get to the kissing."

"Oh please."

"I'm just saying, last night I told you that you looked good in that dress and you kissed me like no tomorrow."

"P-please shut up." her face was deep red as she whispered.

He just smirked and tried to focus back on what the monk was saying.

"You look very handsome too.."

Sougo tried to keep his composure at that but failed as his face was flaring. 

 "We now ask the bride and groom to kneel facing each other." the monk said, gesturing to a covered area on the floor.

The two seperated their hands and kneeled towards one another. Their knees brushed but they ignored the feeling for the sake of looking at each other. 

Sougo looked at the woman in front of him and felt a warmness in his chest. Her vermillion hair was held up in a high bun, accessoried with many jewels and treasures that are most likely native to Rakuyo. Her face was adorned with little little make up, just a simple eyeliner and red lipstick. She wore bright red kimono that was patterned with several flowers and a white sash around her waist.

When he started writing letters to her, never did the prince think about his wife-to-be being this beautiful for he was too focused on one-upping her. However now, Sougo felt like he needed air looking at her and all he could think was,

_This woman is going to be my wife._

Kagura pressed her lips together as she looked into her fiance's deep red eyes, heart racing. He was draped in a white hakama that was overlayed with light gray jacket with the royal crest pinned on it. He also wore a small black head piece. His attire was simple but it worked for him, she thought. 

The princess thought back to how much she disliked Sougo when they started but after one semi-nice letter (she forced Shinpachi to confess about the other half a month ago) they just began to click. Now, as Kagura looked at her fiance, she felt  happiness and her mind just thought,

_I'm going to marry this man._

"Please bring in the wedding ties." the monk requested. "As I said before, these red ties represent the binding of your hearts as one and has been proven to raise the likelihood of a successful marriage." 

"Is that true?" Kagura leaned forward a bit and whispered.

Sougo shrugged. "People say so but I've never seen it."

Soon one of the guards came in with two thin red cloths. He handed it to the monk, who then turned to the two. He handed Sougo one and Kagura the other.

"We will start with prince Okita. Wrap the sash around the princess' right hand."

Sougo took Kagura's right hand in a surprisingly gentle grip. He tried not to look at her while he tied the sash around her hand. Once he was done, he pulled back and let go of her hand. When he looked at her, the prince was amused to see how flushed she was. Her lips were practically trembling.

The monk nodded. "Now you princess Kagura. Please do the same to the prince."

Kagura took a deep breath before taking her fiance's hand. She was surprised to feel that Sougo's hand was shaking slightly under her grip. The princess glanced up and felt a bit more confident as she saw the determined look on his face. She quickly got to tying the sash. Once she was done, she pulled back and let go of his hand slowly, lingering just a bit.

"That concludes the first part of the ceremony. Now we will move onto the reading of the vows." the monk announced before looking at the two newlyweds-to-be. "Please get in close to one another and press your foreheads together."

The two looked at each other determined as they scooted close before instinctively clasping hands. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into the other's eyes.

"We shall start with princess Kagura. Please say your vows." the monk said.

Kagura squeezed Sougo's hand. "Sougo, my stupid prince," the audience chuckled at that. "we had a very rough start, to the point I almost thought to call this whole thing off." she sighed and seperated one of their hands.

"But after getting to know you and learning about how sadistic, childish, insecure, mean and hard to understand you can be. I learned that making a relationship work takes, well, work." she placed her free hand on his left cheek gently. "And by putting in that work, I learned about how funny, crazy, unintentionally cute and suspiciously good at kissing you are. And to me it was worth it." Kagura finished by caressing his cheek. 

"So I vow that, even if you irritate me sometimes, I will stay by your side to love, protect and guide you in till death do us part."

 She heard the audience clap next to them but focused on smirking at her embarassed fiance. "Beat that shitty prince." she whispered teasingly.

"Damn you, that speech makes me want to kiss you right now." he growled softly.

Kagura blushed and averted her eyes. "S-save that for later."

"Oh I will." 

The monk waited a bit for the crowd to calm down before continuing. "Now we have prince Sougo."

"Well my piggy princess, I want to thank you for sharing my faults with my loyal subjects." he started, smiling a bit at her pout. "Anyway, to me, you sounded like a rowdy princess who I would send back immediately after you arrived." the crowd laughed softly.

"But after thinking you were my perfect M, I decided to try getting to know you. It was an experience learning about how wierd, gluttonous, crazy and annoying you are sometimes." he pressed his head closer when he saw the badly hidden worry in her eyes. "But I like those things about you because they are what make you, well, you. Even when we started sending letters and they were negative, I found myself looking forward to what you would send." Sougo interlaced their clasped fingers.

"And believe me when I say that I want to get out of here right now and kiss you like no tomorrow." he smirked at her. "So I vow, even when you eat me out of my fortune, I will stay by your side to love, protect and guide you in till death do us part." 

Kagura was so dazed by the speech that she wasn't prepared for the kiss Sougo planted on her. She caught herself and kissed back sweetly, caressing her fian-

"Well I guess, now I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Scratch that, her husband's cheek.

The temple filled with cheers as the crowd celebrated the union of the two countries.

Sougo pulled away from the kiss and smirked at his wife. "You are so gonna get it for turning me on during that speech." he chuckled darkly.

Kagura gulped.

Did she forget mention her husband is a sadist?

.

.

. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed doing this fanfic! I'm glad you guys liked it too. It started off as just a gift for my friend but I really got into quickly so I'm a bit sad to end it. 
> 
> However! I am thinking of doing a sequel and some side stories for the other characters. As you can see, I hinted at some couples but I didn't want them to takeover so tell me if you would like that idea. No promises if I will do it though.
> 
> Until then, feel free to read some of my other stories and see you next time!


End file.
